


You Oughta Spank Yourself (Or Let Me Do It)

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Kinks, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-15
Updated: 2007-07-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:21:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: After some public sex, Sam decides to tackle the next thing on Dean’s list of kinks. Second in Dean's Kink List series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

**Title:** You Oughta Spank Yourself (Or Let Me Do It)  
**Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Summary:** After some public sex, Sam decides to tackle the next thing on Dean’s list of kinks.  
**Kink:** Spanking  
  
  
  
Dean had shucked his shirt as soon as Sam had closed the door to their motel room, walking over to their bed. “Well?” he asked, glancing back at Sam, who still hadn’t moved from the door frame.  
  
Sam jumped a little and looked over at Dean, swallowing hard. “I um…I’ve never spanked anybody before,” he admitted softly, dropping his eyes.   
  
Dean laughed softly and walked slowly back over to Sam, looking up at him. “You know, the whole list of kinks thing…maybe I was just joking. We don’t have to do this,” he told Sam, reaching up to cup Sam’s neck, thumb stroking Sam’s skin.   
  
“You said you liked it,” Sam reminded him. “You weren’t joking, Dean. I just don’t know what to do.”  
  
Dean smiled. “It’s not rocket science, Sammy. Not that that would be a problem for you, ya little genius. Now come on, what happened to the guy that just gave me a lap dance in a crowded bar?”  
  
Sam blushed and ducked his head, reaching out for Dean, hand setting on Dean’s hip, long fingers reaching onto his back. “Do you want it to hurt?”  
  
“Well, yeah,” Dean nodded. He leaned up and gave Sam a kiss, moving his mouth against Sam’s slowly, opening up to slip his tongue into Sam’s mouth. “That’s kind of the point.”  
  
“Oh,” Sam said, nodding. “What if it hurts too much? Do you have like, a safe word?”  
  
Dean laughed softly, shaking his head. “Does ‘stop’ work for you?”  
  
“Yeah,” Sam answered. “Do we just start, or do you need to be…warmed up, or something?”  
  
Dean groaned and shook his head, covering his face with his hands. “Sam, I’m sorry, but this is the funniest thing I’ve ever heard. I know you’ve had sex, I know you’ve seen porn. I know you’re not twelve. Figure it out.”  
  
“I just found out my brother likes to be hit,” Sam pointed out, “just give me a second. There’s not exactly a lot of blood left in my brain, if you get my point.”  
  
Dean sighed and took Sam’s hand, leading him over to the bed, sitting down. “Just kiss me, okay?”  
  
Sam nodded jerkily and leaned in, cupping Dean’s cheeks, holding Dean to him. He licked at Dean’s full lips, sucking the bottom one between his teeth, nipping at him before slipping his tongue into Dean’s mouth, sighing into the kiss, leaning into Dean.  
  
Dean moaned into Sam’s mouth, entangling one of his hands in Sam’s hair, reaching down with the other hand to fumble at his belt. He managed to get it unbuckled and the button popped before Sam broke the kiss, breathing heavily, forehead resting against Dean’s chin.   
  
Sam reached down and unzipped Dean’s jeans, the sound seeming to echo in the room. “I’m gonna spank you,” he breathed, pulling back to look Dean in the eyes. “Tell me you want it.”  
  
“I want it,” Dean said, nodding.   
  
“Good,” Sam said, grabbing onto Dean’s jeans with one hand, slipping the other hand down the back of Dean’s boxers, fingertips stroking the top of Dean’s ass. “I love you, Dean,” he said quietly, meeting Dean’s eyes again.  
  
“I know,” Dean smiled, awkwardly lifting his hips to help Sam pull his jeans down. “I love you too.”  
  
Sam smiled and pulled his hand out of Dean’s boxers, using both hands to pull Dean’s jeans down past his knees, letting Dean kick them off the rest of the way. He ducked his head and kissed Dean’s neck, moving down past his collarbone, to his chest, sucking on the skin. “Do you want the boxers off?”  
  
“Sure,” Dean nodded, lifting his hips again, yanking on the bottoms of his boxers.   
  
Sam pulled them off the rest of the way and couldn’t help his eyes scanning over Dean’s body. “I want you over my lap.”  
  
Dean grinned. “Finally getting into this, huh Sam?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Just do it.” He blushed again. “Please.”  
  
Dean waits for Sam to shift on the bed before climbing up on all fours on the mattress, shifting himself awkwardly to get over Sam’s lap, dick dragging across the denim of Sam’s legs.   
  
Sam swallowed hard and squeezed his eyes shut for a moment before lifting his hand, bringing it down slowly, barely smacking Dean’s skin.   
  
“Sam, I said _spank_ ,” Dean said, glancing back at his brother, “as in _hard_ , and this might be easier with your eyes open.”  
  
Sam shook his head and squeezed his eyes as hard as he could, lifting his hand again. He brought it down again, harder this time, hitting Dean sharply.  
  
Dean gasped and breathed out a “yes,”, eyes fluttering. “Again.”  
  
Sam kneaded Dean’s ass for a moment, before raising his hand and bringing it down harder, wincing at the slight pain that shot up through his palm. He did it again, and again, feeling Dean grow harder against his leg, finally opening his eyes to see Dean sprawled over his lap, ass red, the rest of Dean’s body trembling. “You’re hurting,” he said softly, fingers trailing over Dean’s buttocks.  
  
“It’s fine,” Dean assured him, lifting his head. “Again.”  
  
“Do you come from this?” Sam asked, looking at Dean.  
  
“I usually jerk off after,” Dean admitted, head dropping back down. He began working his hips against Sam’s lap, trying to rub one off against him. “Sammy, _please_ , again.”  
  
Sam automatically spanked him again, not even thinking about it. He winced when Dean did, eyes starting to fill with tears. He did it again, leaving his hand on the hot skin, fingers fanning out. “I’m hurting you.”  
  
“ _Sam_ ,” Dean said sharply, “I’m okay.”  
  
Sam sniffled and nodded, reaching up to rub at his eyes. He hit Dean again, tears finally spilling over, hot tears dripping down. “I can’t.”  
  
Dean frowned and pushed himself up, sitting back on his heels. He took Sam’s hand in his and led it to his cock, wrapping Sam’s hand around him, wrapping his hand around Sam’s. “It feels nice, Sam, I liked it,” he assured him as he began jerking off.  
  
“I don’t want you to do it to me,” Sam said, meeting Dean’s eyes as he worked his hand.  
  
“That’s okay,” Dean nodded. “We can just…anything you want, Sam.” He tilted his head and kissed the corner of Sam’s mouth, closing his eyes. He thrust his hips up into Sam’s hand, teeth chewing on his bottom lip. He gasped and panted, leaning against Sam’s chest.   
  
Sam kissed Dean’s cheek and used his other hand to hold Dean close to him, jerking Dean off quickly. “Love you,” he breathed.  
  
Dean nodded before jerking into Sam’s fist, crying out when he came, letting go of Sam’s hand, come landing on Sam’s t-shirt and dripping down onto Sam’s hand.   
  
Sam let go of Dean’s cock, wiping his hand off on his t-shirt, not caring about the stains. He laid back on the bed and reached down, palming himself through his jeans before quickly undoing them, reaching into his boxers, pulling his dick out. He cried out, getting some relief for the first time that night. He whimpered as he worked his hand, eyes squeezing shut again.  
  
Dean shifted and gripped at the bed with one hand, Sam’s knee with the other and leaned down, closing his mouth around the head of Sam’s dick.  
  
Sam cried out and bucked up once, coming in Dean’s mouth, head lifting off the bed before dropping back down.   
  
Dean swallowed it down and licked at the head, cleaning Sam off before lifting his head, pressing a kiss to the shaft, sitting up. He studied Sam for a moment before laying down beside him. “You didn’t have to cry, Sammy,” he said gently, pushing Sam’s hair out of his eyes.  
  
Sam cleared his throat and shook his head. “Sorry.”  
  
Dean smiled. “It was great, Sam.” He gave Sam a kiss, letting Sam taste himself on Dean’s tongue. “It feels good, okay? You don’t have to be scared of hurting of me. Kay?”  
  
Sam nodded. “Kay.”  
  
Dean leaned down and kissed Sam again, pulling back to rest his head on Sam’s chest. “Just get some sleep, kid.”  
  
Sam nodded again, wrapping an arm around Dean, holding him close.  
 


End file.
